Think of Me, Soldier
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Fonzie sends his love away to war.  Slash.


Title: "Think of Me, Soldier"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: PG  
>Summary: Fonzie sends his love away to war.<br>Warnings: Slash, Established Relationship  
>Word Count: 624<br>Date Written: 6 February, 2011  
>Disclaimer: Richie Cunningham, Arthur Fonzarelli, all other recognizable characters mentioned wtihin, and Happy Days are &amp; TM their rightful owners, none of whom are the author; are used without permission; and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.<p>"I want you to have this," Fonzie said softly, tenderly stroking the folds of old leather and the small, but sexy, chest of the man contained within them.<p>

Richie had been watching Fonzie's hands and tingling at his every touch, but now his eyes lifted to his in obvious surprise. "Fonzie," he exclaimed, "I can't take your jacket!"

"I want you to have it, Rich," Fonz repeated, meeting his gaze with determination shining in his own dark, misty orbs. "I want you to have it, and I want you to think of me every time you wear it."

His heart was breaking, Richie realized, with shock, tears springing to his eyes, just as much as his own was threatening to do. He trembled as he covered his hands with his, stilling his right hand immediately over his heart. "I love you, Fonzie," he told him, "and I'm going to come home to you!"

Fonzie lifted his left hand and caressed his love's handsome face. "I know," he spoke quietly, never much of one for words, "but I'm gonna miss you like crazy while you're gone!" He swallowed hard, then made the admission he'd been fighting ever since Richie had told him he was going off to be a soldier. "You leaving's worse than never being able to ride again."

"I'm sorry," Richie said, his voice and heart breaking even further.

"Don't be," Fonzie said, shaking his head and cupping Rich's sweet face in his strong and calloused hands. "You're doing a brave thing, Richie. You're doing the right thing."

Richie's hands followed Fonzie's, and his fingers stroked his gently. He licked his suddenly dry lips before asking, "Then why's it hurt so much?"

"'Cause it's tearing us apart to have to be away from each other, but it won't be long and I'll be thinking of you every second even more than I already do while you're gone. I want you to wear my jacket, especially when you're lonely, and think of me every day."

"I will," Richie promised, "but what will people think if I'm wearing your jacket?"

"They won't know," Fonzie said with a shake of his head, "unless you want them to know. I've got another one, and they won't be able to tell the difference. But we can and will." He stroked his face tenderly, massaging his freckles and trying his best to commit every single inch of his beloved to memories to fill his mind forever. "I want you to wear it and think of me, soldier, and when you're lonely, I want you to imagine its sleeves being my arms around you and smell my scent on it and know you're coming home to me, I'm waiting for you, and we'll be together soon!" He licked his lips this time. He wasn't used to talking so sentimentally or so much, but he'd been planning to tell him these things, and fighting to find the courage to do so, for a while. "I love you, and you'd better hurry home to me!"

"I will," Richie vowed, and he kissed him even as tears welled in his eyes.

Fonzie returned his kiss with all the passion and love he would always feel for him alone, and though he longed to be able to hold to him forever, he pushed him gently away and dried the tears from his eyes. "None of that now, Cunningham," he said, his voice made gruff from his own tears. "Your parents are waiting for you." He smiled despite the searing ache burning through him. "Now go make me proud."

Richie moved fast, dipped Fonzie, and kissed him passionately before walking away, and only after his soul had walked out of his door, did Fonzie finally allow himself to lower his head and cry out his heart.

**The End**


End file.
